


A Surprise From Lopunny

by SinfulTuesdays



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Sex Toys, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulTuesdays/pseuds/SinfulTuesdays
Summary: Holly had grown up with her Lopunny. They had been together since Holly had set out to be a Pokemon Trainer, until finally, she returned home with three badges and decided to take over her parents’ farm instead because she was homesick. It had been years since then, and her parents had since left the house to Holly to retire to a smaller place closer to town. Now it was just Holly and Lopunny, and acres of farmland.
Relationships: Mimilop | Lopunny/Original Pokemon Trainer(s), Original Pokemon Trainer(s)/Other(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 104





	A Surprise From Lopunny

Holly had grown up with her Lopunny. They had been together since Holly had set out to be a Pokemon Trainer, until finally, she returned home with three badges and decided to take over her parents’ farm instead because she was homesick. It had been years since then, and her parents had since left the house to Holly to retire to a smaller place closer to town. Now it was just Holly and Lopunny, and acres of farmland.

She held the package that had been dropped off by the postman earlier while she had been checking on the berry trees with trembling hands. She had been waiting on it for a good while to arrive. Holly had never dared to try and buy something like this when she still lived with her parents; it would have been too embarrassing. Now that they had finally moved closer to town and out of the same house as Holly, she just barely plucked up the courage to buy it. 

Holly opened the package carefully, her heart racing in her chest. She couldn’t wait to try it out honestly. The nights were often long and lonely with just her hands to satisfy her. She was certainly ready to try something new. Holly held the bright pink dildo up with a bright blush on her face. She couldn't help how embarrassed she was, it would be her first time trying something like this. 

Despite her initial shyness, Holly found herself hurrying back to her bedroom with it as soon as she was able. Her heart pounding in her chest as she quickly stripped out of her clothes. She was already wet with anticipation when her fingers found herself, carefully keeping her excitement going before she dropped onto the bed and pressing her as in the air. Holly chewed her lower lip as she continued to work her clit with soft moans while reading the dildo in her other hand. Her hips rocked back and forth in excitement. Holly couldn't wait to have her first taste of the real thing. 

As soon as she had it lubed up and ready to enter her, Holly was practically drooling against her sheets. Her excitement for this moment had meant that she had forgotten several of her usual steps when she was deciding to have private, "her time". Like shutting the bedroom door, so she didn't get any furry intruders. Mostly it was just because she was usually too weirded out by the idea of doing this in front of her pokemon. This time, she hadn’t been worried about any of that at all. She had been anticipating the package since the morning, and she was simply unable to hold back anymore. 

Holly slowly pushed the tip of it, a high mewl of pleasure escaping her plush lips. She couldn’t believe how good the soft silicone felt just barely pushing inside of her. She stayed there, moving it in and out slowly, and absolutely losing it at the all new feeling. Holly’s loud noises of pleasure soon called her Lopunny over to inspect. The pokemon stared at his trainer with shining brown eyes, clearly interested in what he was seeing, if the bright red poking out between his legs was any indication. Holly was so absorbed in what she was doing, however, that she didn’t even notice Lopunny chirping softly at her. 

Holly was too focused on pushing the dildo just a bit deeper with each thrust, enjoying the feeling of it pressing up against every inch of space inside of her pussy. It was incredible. She panted against her sheets, and her arm was growing tired from being held up for so long, but she couldn’t stop. No, she needed this. She was getting so close now, and all she had to do was just ignore the aching of her heavy arm. 

A cool, wet nose pressed against Holly’s hand on the dildo, sniffing curiously. Holly groaned softly at the nose that was now pushing up beneath her, discovering her stiff, throbbing clit. Holly knew what she should’ve done was push Lopunny’s searching nose away from her, but she was just  _ so _ desperate, and when his hot tongue ran up against her, Holly just lost it. Her thighs trembled beneath her, and Lopunny’s tongue continued to lap up at her juices between her thighs and up to where the dildo was pushing inside her.

Holly had frozen completely when Lopunny’s soft snout pushed up against the dildo inside her, and then slid his tongue alongside it inside of her. Holly’s eyes opened wide, and she let out a throaty noise at the hot feeling of his tongue pushing up inside of her, pressing the dildo aside and stretching her even more. Holly was sure she was seeing stars from just this action already, but Lopunny didn’t just settle on showing her throbbing entrance some love. 

Lopunny’s soft paws roamed every part of Holly that he could reach, squishing her hips and thighs gently between his pads and sending soft, trembles of pleasure through her with each intimate touch. Holly could barely believe what was happening. She didn’t even care. She was feeling so amazing, so  _ good _ . She wanted Lopunny to keep giving her whatever he had. She wanted everything he was willing to give. Holly couldn’t believe how depraved her mind was. 

His tongue was pulled suddenly from inside her, and Holly  _ whined _ in desperation. She was already so close. She couldn’t take him leaving her hanging like this, even if it was only for a moment. She wanted - no, she  _ needed _ to cum. Soon enough, she felt something hot and wet pressing up against her already stuffed pussy. Holly gasped in surprise as realization suddenly dawned on her. 

“Wait! Lopunny!” she gasped, hands reaching back against Lopunny’s soft, firm abdomen. The dildo slid out of her slightly, resting just above Lopunny’s thick, dripping cock. Only the tip of the dildo was still inside her, and Holly was already missing how the dildo had been stretching her out just moments again. She panted softly into her sheets, biting her lip so she wouldn’t sob for the dildo to be pushed back inside of her. 

Lopunny didn’t have the patience to wait anymore. He pushed in alongside the now warmed up dildo. Holly gasped loudly as she was stretched around both of the cocks now fighting for space in her tight hole. Her eyes blacking out at the intense feeling. Lopunny pushed the dildo back in alongside himself, and it was such a strange, but pleasurable feeling for Holly. She certainly hadn't expected her first time playing with her dildo to go in this direction, but she was starting to think this might just ruin her for anything else. 

Her pokemon made a soft pleased noise when he was pushed to hilt inside of her finally. Holly's fingers were curled tightly into the sheets, and she was breathing heavily. Her stomach bulged with the two cocks inside of her, and she stared at it, almost in awe of the look of their connection, so apparently on display. Drool ran down her chin, as Lopunny allowed her a moment of reprieve to adjust to him inside of her. 

Holly closed her eyes, hips twitching in anticipation as Lopunny finally moved, and the dildo slid back along with him too. The feeling was insane, but so amazing. Holly was shocked that it hadn’t even hurt to be stretched as far as she was, but then he thrust back in, both tips pushing against a spot that sent fireworks in Holly’s brain, and all coherent thoughts she may have had after that were lost to the feeling of Lopunny thrusting inside her. He slowly gained speed, his balls slapping up against her now, and the sound of him coming to hilt in her was so arousing in combination with her g-spot being slammed against. Holly had no words for how good it felt to have Lopunny and a dildo inside of her. 

Lopunny’s every thrust had her seeing stars. Her thighs could barely hold her up anymore, and her arms had collapsed completely beneath her, leaving her face rested in her soft sheets. She could barely think about anything beyond what Lopunny was doing to her. Holly’s brain felt completely scrambled, and Arceus, she was so close. She knew she would come at any moment, and her voice had risen to loud keens and cries of blinding pleasure. Holly felt so good beneath Lopunny, a thought she’d never thought she’d have. It was certainly a thought she would be having now though. Holly didn’t think she could ever forget this moment. 

Lopunny slammed into her one last time, spilling his hot and sticky load into her, and making Holly’s eyes roll back into her skull. Her pussy clenched tightly around him, and she let out a deep moan as she came. Her features softening into blissed out afterglow as Lopunny carefully pulled out of her abused pussy. Her pokemon sniffed at her for a moment before pushing in against her sweat sticky skin with a pleased noise. Holly ran her hand lazily over Lopunny’s fur, breathing heavily into the sheets and feeling completely pleased. She almost wanted to go again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! You're welcome to request for me to write about other pokephilia pairings in the comments, or shout at/DM me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/SinfulTuesdays).


End file.
